


bunny boy

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny Hybrid Lance, Excessive Lube, Happy Easter!!!!, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Stuffing, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, a single mention of fisting, not in the way you think of it but still stuffing, pillow humping, shiro thinks about it once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Lance, a bunny hybrid, goes into heat. Shiro fucks him good.sweet and simple.alternatively: Lance and Shiro fuck like bunnies ;)





	bunny boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone, hope the Easter Bunny left you lots of candy and eggs ;)  
> (heavily inspired by sir-scandalous' [art on tumblr, go check this out it's cute af](https://sir-scandalous.tumblr.com/post/159603967965/happy-easter))

Shiro cooed when he walked into the room, watching his poor, sweet bunny hump the pillows on the bed.

The bunny’s clothes were strewn around Shiro’s room and Shiro’s own dirty ones were on the bed as if Lance had started to nest but got himself distracted. Of course he got distracted with himself.

Lance’s hands and knees trembled softly as he bucked his hips in small circles, arms tense under him to hold the pillow in place. His little brown tail behind him wiggled softly while the long, soft ears on top of his head were swiveled down to lay flat, tips gently brushing over his shoulders and back.

Shiro walked over, already feeling himself growing hard from the sight of Lance so desperate. They had known Lance’s heat was going to start soon, it was spring and the little bunny’s body was ready to be filled with kits. But they hadn’t expected it to suddenly start now.

Lance turned his head on the bed, pressed his furrowed brows against the sheets as he bit into his bottom lip, not doing much to muffle whimpers and moans.

Shiro called for Lance softly, just to let him know that Shiro was there before he started touching. Shiro couldn’t not touch, hands starting at Lance’s shoulders which jerked at the touch. Lance’s body shuddered before he arched into it, moaning when Shiro ran his hand down his back and used his other hand to clamp firmly on the back of the bunny’s neck.

“Baby,” Shiro cooed, fitting the fluffy tail against his palm while gentle fingertips circled Lance’s wet hole, “how long have you been in here like this?”

When he got no answer other than Lance’s hips moving faster and a long whine, he continued.

“I told you to come find me when you were starting to feel it, didn’t I?”

Shiro gave the back of Lance’s neck a gentle squeeze, prompting the bunny to gasp and then nod wordlessly.

“And you didn’t do that. I’m not very happy, Lance. But it’s okay,” Shiro dipped a finger into Lance, curled it in to the second knuckle to feel the smooth, slick walls, “I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings did you?”

Lance whined, wiggling his hips back now to try and greedily get more of Shiro’s finger.

“It hurts doesnt it? You want me to fuck you, sweetheart? Fill you up how you want?”

Lance whined again, nodding eagerly against the bed as his shoulders dipped, let his chest press harder into the bed as his hips raised and legs spread.

“ _Please_. Please, Shiro I can’t wait anymore.” Lance’s voice trembled, working hard in getting the words out without crying. All the while his cute hips never stopped moving, almost like he was stuck in a trance humping Shiro’s pillow.

Christ, who was Shiro to not help his boyfriend out? He moved his hand slowly, eased in a second finger when his other hand worked to take his pants down, only pushing so much as to get his cock free.

It hung heavy in the cooler air, precum drooled from the tip in a long sticky line to the floor. As he curled his fingers inside of Lance, listened to his sweet moans and imagined being inside of his tight heat, Shiro’s cock twitched roughly.

He grunted, finally kneeling up on the bed before shoving a third finger into Lance. While Lance’s body produced it’s own lubrication with three fingers it was beginning to wear thin, make the drag of his skin that much more.

“ _S_ _hiro_!”

Lance got a hand out from under him and had slapped it against the bed, a half-hearted glare tossed over his shoulder.

Shiro smiled at Lance’s cute pout and ruddy cheeks. He decided he wouldn't tease anymore than he really should then.

He pulled his fingers away, gathering spit behind his lips before dropping it onto Lance’s hole, hands holding the bunny’s cheeks apart.

The warm glob hit it’s mark and Shiro used his thumb to push it inside. Lance make a soft noise then, head turned away now in embarrassment, the tops of his shoulders bright red.

It’d have to do for now, he thought, leaning over Lance to pull open drawers and rifle through them to try and find the lube he’d put away.

Momentarily distracted, he didn’t notice Lance looking at him again and then getting a hand between his legs. He did, though, feel long, slender fingers wrap around his cock, tug him forward on his knees as Lance guided the cockhead up against his taint. Lance’s hips wiggled and before Shiro could sit up and tell Lance to wait, the bunny was backing himself up on Shiro.

Shiro’s hands flew to Lance’s waist, gripping as pleasure sparkled behind his eyelids and up his spine. He hissed, giving Lance a punishing thrust forward, hard enough to make the bunny yelp and slide forward on the bed some. He followed it with a slap to one of Lance’s cheeks, satisfied with the jiggle of the flesh there.

“Greedy boy.” He grunted, pulling his hips back again before slamming inside, “you need to wait.”

Lance shook his head, now stuck between humping the pillow and rolling his hips back to get Shiro’s fat cock inside him deeper.

Shiro tutted at him before holding onto his hips and pulling himself free. Lance whined, pleaded with Shiro to fuck him again.

“You didn’t listen, Lance. You could have hurt yourself.” Was all Shiro would explain, back to rifling through drawers.

Lance felt tears gather in his eyes, upset at being denied and upset that Shiro had scolded him. He knew it wasn’t like him to be so pouty about things but he couldn't help it at this moment, he wanted so bad for Shiro to be here and fuck him, and here Shiro was, just not fucking him.

Lance jolted when cold lube dripped onto his ass, making his ears twitch in annoyance when he looked back.

He glared at Shiro, meeting the mischievous grin on the man’s face that told Lance he was up to something. Shiro rubbed the lube over Lance’s skin slowly, making his shiver, mostly at the idea of having to wash it off, now he was going to be slippery and sticky.

Shiro hooked his two fingers back into Lance again, the motion much easier with the slide of lube. But the sudden thick chill starting to creep  _inside_ …

Lance flung a hand back, trying to grab at Shiro’s wrist with a gasp. He shook his head, cheeks feeling so hot at the thought of Shiro dumping lube inside of him.

“Too much. You don’t need so much, Shiro! Shiro!” He pleaded, squirmed when Shiro kept squeezing the bottle into him. It felt so gross and he knew the sheets would be a damn mess by the end of it.

“Stop. No more.” He said, barely containing a sob. Shiro listened, tossed the lube bottle to the side and easily fit two more fingers inside of Lance. His other hand came under Lance, between his legs. He gently cupped Lance’s balls and then pushed up, making Lance tilt his hips further, uncomfortably, so that the lube wouldn't all come pouring out of him.

A low rumble came from behind him, Shiro pleased as Lance took his fingers up to the knuckle so well. Shiro thought about teasing the bunny about taking his fist, if it would satisfy his greedy hole. But he thought he could save that for another time, Shiro knew how sensitive Lance was right now.

Shiro reached by his side, pulled the slim plastic egg between fingers and coated it in the leftover lube. He didn’t bother to warn Lance as he dipped it inside of the bunny, careful with the wire as he used his fingers already inside Lance to push it inside deep. Lance made a small noise, looking down between his legs and chewed his cheek as he saw the small remote laying on the bed, held up slightly from the wire leading inside of him. It was cute he supposed, a pale yellow color. He watches Shiro’s hand, heart jumping as he saw another pale remote, this one pink.

Shiro smiled to himself, removed two fingers from Lance to ease in another egg. When Shiro reached for the third one Lance groaned.

“How many do you need to put in me? One is enough to make it feel good...” He mumbled petulantly. He wasn’t too opposed to Shiro pushing things inside of him, honestly, Lance loved anything Shiro did to him. But he thought it was a little ridiculous to have three vibrators inside of him. It was unnecessary, wasn’t it?

“These aren’t for you, Lance. Really, you shouldn’t be complaining.” Shiro said. Lance frowned at the vague answer, waiting for an explanation but Shiro just pushed in the third egg, catching the lube starting to leak out of him.

Lance was going to open his mouth then one of the eggs inside began to buzz, vibrations already high. He caught himself from moaning only for it to stutter out when the other two followed the first, the strong little vibes making Lance’s cock twitch against the pillows. It was as if the vibrations were pressed right against every nerve inside of him.

He barely got any respite, Shiro nudging his cock against Lance with a few wet slaps, causing Lance to clench down.

“Guess it really isn’t a punishment if you like it, huh?” Shiro mused to himself, slippery fingers starting to play with the base of Lance’s tail.

“You think I  _l_ _ike_ -” Lance had started, trying to go for an irritated tone. Instead, Shiro decided then to push his cock inside.

Lube and vibrators and cock all stuffed inside, Lance felt his brain turn to mush. Shiro’s arms came around him, one firmly around his stomach and the other hooked under Lance’s arm, fingers deftly pulling at his swollen nipples.

The bunny cried out, body jerking as he came over himself and the pillow under him. Shiro’s hot breath on his neck made Lance’s skin prickle, hypersensitive as the man kept fucking him.

Shiro must have been feeling good, from the vibrations on his cock or the wet slippery heat, or the loud squelch of a noise when he shoved inside, Lance wasn’t sure, but Shiro’s grunts and groans against his ear made heat settle again in his gut.

The three vibrators inside of him were ruthless, turned up to their highest setting, rattling against each other and inching deeper with every knock of Shiro’s cockhead against them. Paired with Shiro’s cock thrusting into him, lube was practically pouring down his thighs, dripping on the pillow situated under him and soaking it.

He’d only just cum but he found himself yet again on the edge of an orgasm. Weakly he got his free hand down, gripped tightly at the base of his own cock, still covered in his cum.

He had to stave off at least one orgasm before Shiro came. Lance wouldn’t be able to last anymore if he-

Shiro’s arm around his stomach moved, squeezed him softly, though firm enough for Lance to feel his breath leave his lungs in a whoosh.

Shiro’s lips curled in a grin behind his ear as he groaned. “Can feel myself fucking you here, baby. Can feel the vibrations through your soft belly.” He whispered, sharing a filthy secret. Lance stared down at Shiro’s arm in horror, the tight grip around his own cock weak against Shiro’s filthy revelation. Tears gathered as he came again, so close to the first it gave him an ache.

He gave up, Shiro had won. There wasn’t anyway he was going to win this. Lance’s head fell back on Shiro’s shoulder, moans and cries growing louder as Shiro’s cock abused his prostate with hard presses and vibrations.

It was going to be the best damn fuck he would ever had, Lance decided.

Shiro held Lance close as he kept his pace steady and rough, finally nearing his own orgasm after a few more minutes of mindless thrusts.

Lance couldn’t feel Shiro’s cum pour into him, much unthanks to the lube, though that was entirely Shiro’s fault, but he did feel Shiro’s cock twitching, balls drawn up and pulsing against his ass as tightly as possible. Shiro’s heavy pants and groans were muffled by Lance’s shoulder.

Lance let out a happy purr, turning his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s temple, reach a hand back and running his fingers through sweaty hair.

“Feel good?” He asked, rolling his hips more so in an attempt to get Shiro’s attention so he would turn the vibrators off.

“Of course.” Shiro panted, suddenly shoving Lance between the shoulders and holding him against the bed. Lance yelped, blinking at the sudden shift.

Shiro ground closer, growling as he moved one of his legs up, mounting Lance. Lance got his arms next to himself, trying to push himself up in a slight panic, choking on his breath and a breathless “oh god”.

Shiro tutted at him, grabbed one of Lance’s arms by the elbow and used it to pull Lance closer, to thrust into him harder. Lance turned to scream into the sheets.

Shiro was brutal, fucking Lance like an animal, 

Lance folded his free arm under his head, sobbed and drooled into it until Shiro grabbed onto that arm as well, yanking Lance up by his arms. 

The remotes between his legs clattered against each other and tugged on the hard eggs inside of him as Shiro’s hips drove Lance closer to the wall. He had to fight to keep his breath, to not shut his eyes and cum yet again. The wet slap of Shiro’s balls against his skin drowned the clattering out, and on top of that, Shiro’s grunts and Lance’s moans. 

“Please cum,” Lance begged, voice cracking as he sobbed, “Please cum, Shiro, inside me. Wanna-” Lance couldn’t finish, felt his face heat with embarrassment as he thought about Shiro fucking him full of his cum, of Shiro getting him pregnant. 

“Want me to fuck you full of kits, baby? Don’t worry I want to, too. You’d look so good swelling with my babies, Lance.” Shiro finishes for him, muttering hot and dark in his ear. Lance could only nod dumbly, feeling more lube getting fucked out of hole, though he was sure it was starting to get mixed with more slick. 

They both knew that Lance couldn’t get pregnant,  but it didn’t stop them from imagining it, fantasizing about cute little ones running around.

Lance finally shut his eyes, tasting blood as he bit into his lip, thighs trembling as he came again, weak spurts jerking from his cock. Shiro groaned behind him, cursing about Lance tightening up and soon the other was cumming too. 

Both of them leaned against each other, panting and catching their breath. Shiro was nice enough to turn the vibrators off while they came down. 

It took a while before either of them moved. But Shiro finally pulled back, cock limp as it left Lance. He licked his lips, watched as cum and lube came trickling out of Lance. 

“Gonna be enough for you?” He murmured, reaching a clean hand up to scratch at Lance’s head, at the base of his cute ears. Lance hummed, dazed and happy as he leaned into the touch. 

“‘S okay for now. Gonna need it again in an hour.” Lance admitted sheepishly. 

Shiro just smiled, nodded as he leaned down to press a kiss against the corner of Lance’s mouth and then against his lips. 

“Whatever you need.” He promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd so if you find any typos or mistakes please let me know! ;*


End file.
